1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding carton lids, and more particularly to a liquid-tight, locking, paperboard carton lid having rounded corners for use with a carton of similar shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art patent that discloses a one-piece, liquid-tight, paperboard carton lid having an absolutely flat top wall with straight side and end walls and rounded corner walls joined to the top wall by a gusset arrangement formed in the manner of the present invention.